A vehicle may include a bump stop that supports a hood of the vehicle. Specifically, the bump stop is supported by a body of the vehicle, and the bump stop supports the hood on the body when the hood is in a closed position. The bump stop prevents unwanted impact between the hood and the body as the hood is moved from an open position to the closed position, and positions the hood relative to the body when the hood is in the closed position.